1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device for an endoscope and, more particularly, to a treatment device for an endoscope capable of piercing tissue to collect tissue for a biopsy.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of conventional treatment devices for an endoscope, a treatment device for piercing tissue to collect a part of the tissue for a biopsy has been known. Such a treatment device for an endoscope is called a biopsy needle or a biopsy tool.
For example, a biopsy tool having a cup is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-128234. The cup is provided at a distal end section of a long inserting section inserted into a human body, and functions as a tissue collecting section. A proximal end side of the cup is provided with a bendable direction-adjusting mechanism having joints.
Further, a biopsy tool having a forceps cup is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-289673. A needle section is formed at a distal end of the forceps cup, and can be opened or closed. The forceps cup is opened or closed by advance or retraction of an operating wire.